memory_gammafandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:TrekkyStar/Archive4
Why did you delete all of my frigging pages Beatles77 03:53, February 16, 2010 (UTC) USS Pioneer (NCC-73409) Per your placement of the "fix page" template on USS Pioneer (NCC-73409), I have expanded it. Thanks for the heads up; I hope this is adequate. Aughadan 19:48, January 18, 2010 (UTC) Deletion and Ban of Turak Katase I am wondering why my user acount and IP were banned. There seems to be a tag saying vandalism on the deletion log, but what does that mean? *21:30, January 17, 2010 TrekkyStar (Talk | contribs) deleted "User:Turak Katase" ‎ (Vandalism) Any information on why this ban was put in place would be nice. Deletion of Conquest story I was just wondering if you could expand on "Vandalism" reason for deleting Star Trek Conquest. Please inform me if I have done something wrong. Regards Endresr1 06:37, January 24, 2010 (UTC) Juan Carlos Holmes Would you mind undeleting the page that I had fixed about half-an-hour before you added it to your ever-growing list of redlink-creations? Just a Thought... Could there be a Mirror Person template for mirror universe characters, or do they all have to use the person template? Bookworm1138 15:07, January 28, 2010 (UTC) :I haven't decided whether to create a mirror person template or just make everyone use the person template. —[[User:TrekkyStar|'TrekkyStar']] (talk | blog) 20:31, January 28, 2010 (UTC) Yoo hoo OK, this time, I am back. Need to catch up quite a bit... how have the raging hoardes been? :P Dave''Subspace Message'' 18:53, February 10, 2010 (UTC) New cleanup template I just saw your notice about putting a cleanup template on top of bad articles. It may be prone to abuse, but I've noticed articles that are copied almost word for word from other sites--Robert Treat 19:46, February 12, 2010 (UTC). I dont understand Whats wrong with my Tserran article. A couple months ago you said it was nearly perfect, and I have made no changes other than how things are worded since then. Please get back to me. P.S. It may sound a bit stupid but I actually use that page for some work and other things I do. RevenRayus 20:28, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Is the edit I made better, there really is not anything to add because I have not written for them in a while. :So is it good then do I need to do more at the moment? RevenRayus 20:41, February 14, 2010 (UTC) I Do care I do care but i have a job that's way i couldn't talk to you,i'm not like the rest of you who stay up all night and don't get any sleep.I have a lot of pages how can i fix them in 24 hours!.TyphussJediVader 21:02, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Tserran page The deletion tag is still on my Tserran page. Thanks Thanks! Anything I can do to help. I understand about the reverts as well. Let me know if there is anything else I can assist with.Endresr1 01:26, February 16, 2010 (UTC) Tristan Marshal I saw that you marked Tristan Marshal's page as needing to be fixed. You listed the possible reasons for it needing to be fixed but you didn't pick a specific reason. I want my page to be the best it can be but if you don't explain why I need to fix it, how can I? Please respond as soon as you can. Thanks! Thaddeus Rice I noticed that you put a fix template on my article, may I ask what do I need to put links onto?--Elitolu - Talk - Star Trek: Endeavor 19:53, February 16, 2010 (UTC) :Not to be a downer, but I don't think that's a very good reason to put an article up for deletion.--Elitolu - Talk - Star Trek: Endeavor 20:33, February 16, 2010 (UTC) :I added a few more links I took it off to see what you think--Elitolu - Talk - Star Trek: Endeavor 20:46, February 16, 2010 (UTC) Dorgo Could you assist me with the Dorgo page? I'm not sure what needs fixing exactly. Endresr1 02:47, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Recovering Lost Files I need your help. My computer crashed and I lost the original 10 episodes that I did for my story. I am wondering if you could try to undelete my story, if possible, and then undelete the section of "original episodes". If not then thank you for trying anyway. I truely hope this can be done since it will take me a while to remember just what I did for those episodes. Thank you and have a nice day. =). Rift Fleet 06:53, February 28, 2010 (UTC) I have them so thank you. =). So here's a basic question for ya, how have you been? I'm fine since I finnaly got my prequel to 10 pages with two episodes up to about 15 pages long. =). Yeah 2 down 18 more to go. Lol. Rift Fleet 19:45, February 28, 2010 (UTC) A Few Questions First of all, my page Federation Civil War is marked for deletion even though it is pivotal to the progression of Star Trek: Conflict. Yes, there's not enough on it, but thats because its a small article and a lot of the links it had in it were deleted. I do not want this article deleted! Here's my second question. I've had to get off of wikia-related sites due to a matter of cyber-stalking on the vampire wikia. However, the administrators on that wikia got angry at me for not answering the stalker's posts and said I should be blocked for it and, when I told them that she was stalking me, they deleted my post and said that I should be blocked. Here's my question - is it right for the administration to block or threaten to block someone for not answering the posts of a cyber-stalker? Bookworm1138 01:47, March 8, 2010 (UTC) Concerning deletion I have a few articles ([[USS Constitution (alternate reality)|USS Consitution]], and American-Soviet War I) that are marked for deletion. Both are sufficient length.--Elitolu - Talk - Star Trek: Endeavor 17:42, March 16, 2010 (UTC) Adding to your list of complaints against TyphussJediVader So once again, TyphussJediVader has been hijacking pages, deciding that he now needs to have all the main characters in Starfleet Intelligence, and rather than creating a separate page for his version of SFI, he's attempting to completely hijack the Starfleet Intelligence page that still has my Stub-WIP template marking it (thus far, I've removed every change he's made, and he keeps going). Seriously, has he heeded any of your warnings yet? --IcarusPhoenix 21:36, March 21, 2010 (UTC) : Honestly, it's not like you can police him the whole time, and there are users that are kind of inactive and don't have immense amounts of time to devote to reverting his edits to their work. That being said, I know Memory-Beta banned him temporarily and recently lifted it, and already he's been warned again. It may not be time for a permanent ban yet, but a temporary suspension may be in order; while I think it unlikely he's ever going to be able to learn, it's at least worth giving him the chance to do so. :I did notice that you saw through his "I didn't want the page to become too long" excuse when he deleted my complaints from his Talk page... :--IcarusPhoenix 22:08, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Saavik Please restore, its part of the alternate time-line of Conflict. Bookworm1138 13:12, March 23, 2010 (UTC) Typhuss page I just undid an edit that was made to the Typhuss page - it was very offensive. I would recommend blocking the IP address of 64.132.0.250 - the one responsible for the foul language. Trip Endres 23:55, March 26, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for the Edit Thanks for editing the Reven Rayus page 21:48, March 27, 2010 (UTC) New Look I actually liked the original logo better, although maybe you could reverse the colors so it blends better with the gray background. --Trip Endres 00:38, April 1, 2010 (UTC) The recent cleanup In looking over all the deletions I've noticed the character image for Spock (mirror) was apparently deleted. Unless there's some sort of legal problem with posting his image, I would think the quality of the article would be improved by having his image in the infobox--Robert Treat 03:35, April 1, 2010 (UTC). Design I'm sorry to say, the old design was much better. The "My Home | My talk | Watchlist" etc. is hardly readable and the dark grey and light grey hardly fit together. I'm not going to revert the theme, but reconsideration would be much appreciated ;-)--''Capt. A. Jones'' Open a Channel 13:07, April 1, 2010 (UTC) New design ad all that jazz Hmmm, not sure I like it (certainly the background). Grey doesn't suit the wiki very well. And the buttons are changing and everything!!! Too much to take in... Stick with a black background. Much nicer and fits in well with the sci-fi theme. Oh by the way, I'm not too sure this "Charitwo" has the right idea over not deleting photos. Just because they haven't been touched for a year doesn't mea they should go. Maybe looking at what pages it links to would help. :) Dave''Subspace Message'' 18:32, April 1, 2010 (UTC) :Re: background. Think it's a bit late for April Fool's :) (don't forget I'm in the UK, we're a while ahead of you guys) anyway didn't you change it a few weeks ago? Dave''Subspace Message'' 21:21, April 1, 2010 (UTC) ::And, and, and, (sorry, I have all these ideas all of a sudden, coming from nowhere). Thinking that this is fan fiction, we have decided to prohibit certain types (eg explicit ones), maybe we should have a rating system. I made one up - the ABC rating system (I know, hardly original). We can place the ratings at the top of the main story page so people know if it's OK to read. For example, A is suitable for all, B has a few moments of suspense and may not be suitable for younger people, and C... pretty obvious. I know they're not films but it may help. When users submit stories they could submit a rating too, then the admins (I'm happy to) can read through and approve the rating. I'll make some templates for them. Is this OK? (I'll stop with the suggestions soon, I promise ;) ) Dave''Subspace Message'' 15:28, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Stub Template Just thought I would let you know that the normal stub template shows the clean-2010 template as well. Trip Endres 22:13, April 2, 2010 (UTC) :All stubs were deleted in the clean-up. —[[User:TrekkyStar|'TrekkyStar']] (talk | blog | story) 01:17, April 3, 2010 (UTC) That makes sense then - lol Trip Endres 08:16, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Image copyright I put the imageparamount tag on the Spock (mirror) images, and I was wondering if this template should also be used on images taken from Trek novels. I've noticed that the old Fairuse template automatically carries the clean-2010 tag as well. I've put the clean-2010 tag on a couple of articles, one of which I had created, Jean-Luc Picard (disambiguation). At the time there was a third Picard page, but that has been deleted, so I'm guessing the disambig page isn't needed anymore. I've also noticed the Spock (disambiguation) page only has links to two pages as well--Robert Treat 23:04, April 3, 2010 (UTC). Whats the use? I've been checking up on recent changes and most of my pages and images have been deleted! I can't complete my story when almost all of my characters have been deleted! If I'm going to get my legs cut out from under me while I'm reaching for the stars, what's the use of even logging on here anymore? Bookworm1138 02:39, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Categories I noticed that unused category "Starfleet captains" with the note to move them to the category "Captains". Should other Starfleet positions (commanders, ensigns, medical, etc.) be moved to their respective main category as well, such as Starfleet admirals to admirals, Starfleet commanders to commanders, etc? [[User:Endresr1|'Trip Endres']] 03:23, April 14, 2010 (UTC) There are similar category pages, Starship classifications and Class of Starship, which contain some of the same pages. I think articles categorized on those could be moved to Starship Classes, unless there is a specific reason why the other ones exist. [[User:Endresr1|'Trip Endres']] 20:21, April 21, 2010 (UTC) Typhuss' exctiting return You may want to keep an eye on Weikia, since it's so obviously TyphussJediVader attempting to get around his ban. So far, all he's done is insert himself into the lives of canon characters as usual, rather than hijacking other people's articles, but personally, I feel that with his history he bears watching, and ignoring the ban and sneaking in with a new name also strikes me as... unfortunate. IcarusPhoenix 17:37, July 28, 2010 (UTC) :I've noticed it as well. Notably, the insertion of Typhuss into the "Timeline" pages. I thought we were done with him... Quite unfortunate. --Trip Endres 19:34, July 28, 2010 (UTC) : :TrekkyStar will not talk to me at all about my block here on MG. I want to say one thing, i'm sorry for everything i did here. I want to come back here and i am so sorry for everything i did here.Do not block me, give me a second chance and again i am very sorry for what i did here.Weikia 19:54, July 28, 2010 (UTC) ::Second chance? Typhuss, this would make your third or fourth chance here, your third or fourth on Beta, your third on Alpha, and your second or third on STE. What exactly makes you think that anyone trusts you? I especially like how you didn't say anything until someone else pointed out your presence. IcarusPhoenix 20:03, July 28, 2010 (UTC) :: ::Block me then, that will make everyone happy and you won't deal with me anymore.Weikia 20:17, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Adminship? Greetings. I was curious about becoming an admin on here. I was told by the Wikia staff to contact someone on here, so I thought I would ask you (you seem to be the most active). Trip Endres 05:03, August 6, 2010 (UTC) :I'll make you an admin, you have helped with a lot of things on MG and I can't always be around. Just remember to learn about the admin tools like article deletions, user blocking, etc. —[[User:TrekkyStar|'TrekkyStar']] (talk | blog | story) 13:56, August 6, 2010 (UTC)